


Stupid In Love

by Hetalia1912



Series: Young,Dumb And In Love [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Class Differences, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dorks in Love, Dramedy, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Nerd Youngbae, Popular Seungri, Rich Seungri, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Stupid In Love

**9:45 AM**

It was Saturday,which should've meant today would be carefree and he could spend the day reading books under a tree in the park.

"Hey bookworm!"

But apparently luck was not on his side today.


End file.
